Methods and apparatus for the manufacturing of epitaxial layers by liquid epitaxial processes have been described in West German Patent 24 45 146 as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,988. In these methods and apparatus a substrate which is to be provided with an epitaxial layer is brought into a short time contact through centrifugal forces with a liquid, usually a metal melt which contains the layer material. Such methods and apparatus are also preferably used for the performing of the method according to the present invention.